The invention relates to an apparatus for making contact with foil conductors, in particular those of a solar module, the apparatus having a housing, a first connecting region for connecting to the foil conductors and a second connecting region with at least one contact for connecting to at least one plug connector.
To make contact with a solar module or solar panel it is necessary to make contact with foil conductors that are usually guided between two glass sheets. In many applications, the foil conductors emerge through a hole in the two glass sheets. The thickness of the glass sheets with the hole typically varies between three and five millimeters. A connection, which is sealed against water spray, is made at the hole. It is known to seal the hole in the glass sheet with a sealing compound and to glue a housing of an apparatus for making contact with the foil conductors thereto. The disadvantage of this process is that the labour input is very high and the sealing process only achieves a seal against the glass sheets. Thus, different glass thicknesses lead to varying installation conditions.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for making contact with foil conductors, such as those of a solar module, that is of simple and easy construction.
This object is achieved by an apparatus for making contact with a foil conductor, in particular of a solar module, that has a housing, a first connecting region for connecting to the foil conductor and a second connecting region with at least one contact for connecting at least one plug connector. At least one conductor rail connects the contact to the foil conductor. The conductor rail has a contact region for detachable connection to the foil conductor. The conductor rail has a terminal area for receiving electronic modules, for example a diode or lead portions. The conductor rail is connected to the contact of the second connecting region.
As a result of the design of the apparatus according to the invention, it is possible to connect the foil conductors to the conductor rails which are connected to the contact in the connecting region of the apparatus for connecting at least one plug connector. A simple contacting of the solar module is thus achieved.
It is also particularly advantageous to close the housing with a diaphragm cover. As a result, variations in pressure inside the housing, due to varying external temperatures or varying external pressure, can be compensated.
It is also particularly advantageous that the diaphragm cover is securely connected to the housing. This is achieved by the diaphragm cover being joined to the housing by a strap hinge. The diaphragm cover is made of a flexible material, different from the material of the housing, so that the hinge is connected to the housing via a latching connection.
It is also particularly advantageous that the diaphragm cover simultaneously seals and closes the housing of the apparatus. This is achieved by a sealing lip which engages in a corresponding groove of the housing.
It is also particularly advantageous that the diaphragm cover is easy to open. This is achieved by an opening aid into which a tool can be inserted so that the cover can be easily opened by a levering action of the tool.
It is also particularly advantageous that an intermediate cover is provided to prevent touching of the current-carrying contacts. The intermediate cover is arranged between the housing and the cover to cover the conductor rails. It is also particularly advantageous that the terminal areas for receiving electronic modules are accessible when the intermediate cover is inserted.
It is also particularly advantageous that the housing is filled to the intermediate cover with sealing compound.
It is also particularly advantageous that the intermediate cover can not be detached from the housing after the housing is sealed. This is achieved by a latching hook which fastens the intermediate cover to the housing so that it is also sealed. This measure ensures that once the apparatus has been fastened to the solar panel further manipulation is not possible.
It is also advantageous to make the sealing compound easy to insert. This is achieved by a sealing funnel that is provided on the intermediate cover.
It is also particularly advantageous that the foil conductors are very easy to fasten. This is achieved in that the contact regions of the conductor rails have clamping springs which enable the foil conductors to be clamped between the clamping springs and the conductor rails.
It is also particularly advantageous that it is possible to glue the housing onto the glass plate of the solar panel. This is achieved by having the first connecting region arranged on a base of the housing.
It is also particularly advantageous that the correct position of the housing on the solar panel can be assured by the aid of the housing. For this purpose, a centering ring is provided on the first connecting region for centering the housing in the recess of the upper glass plate of the solar module.
It is also particularly advantageous that a seal is provided between the solar module and the connecting region of the housing to assure a seal against water spray and enable adaptation for various glass thicknesses. A seal of this type can be achieved by means of a gel seal.
It is particularly advantageous that the gel seal can be applied into a recess of the solar panel. This is achieved when the gel seal consists of a carrier element and a gel element. This can also be achieved when the gel seal consists of two partial seals between which the foil conductors can extend.
It is also particularly advantageous that an adjusting spring having stored energy is provided to compress the gel seal for a lengthy period of time after the apparatus has been applied to the solar panel. This is achieved by the first connecting region including spring elements that exert pressure on the gel element.
It is also particularly advantageous to provide screw terminal connectors that allow direct connection of cables within the apparatus.
It is also particularly advantageous that the conductor rails of the system can be connected to one another as desired, whereby the apparatus can be adapted to the use of the solar module. This is achieved by each conductor rail having at least one terminal area for making contact with conductor portions or diodes.
With the apparatus according to the invention, the foil conductors can reliably be contacted and the housing is sealed against water spray. The apparatus also has high thermal stability and is weather-proof against UV radiation and ozone.
It is also particularly advantageous that the electronic modules, for example diodes, in the apparatus can easily be exchanged.